The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euryops plant, botanically known as Euryops anthanasiae and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Straesun’.
The new Euryops is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Euryops anthanasiae, not patented. The cultivar Straesun was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the parent selection in Straelen, Germany on Apr. 11, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euryops by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Straelen, Germany since Apr. 11, 2002, has shown that the unique features of the Euryops are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.